


New home in California, maybe.

by BrokenApeiron ENG (BrokenApeiron)



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Omega Verse, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Trans Alpha Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron%20ENG
Summary: Regarding Vizicsacsi's retirement and his relationship with PowerOfEvil.Implied Odoamne/Forg1ven (with kids), Csacsi/Xerxe, PoE/Alphari and platonic PoE/BrotherOfEvil; and trans character from male omega to male alpha.
Relationships: Andrei "Odoamne" Pașcu/Konstantinos "FORG1VEN" Tzortziou, Tamás "Vizicsacsi" Kiss/Tristan "PowerOfEvil" Schrage
Kudos: 3





	New home in California, maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> It's one of my first fic in English t0t Hope that you'll like it, also IperOuranos helped me!  
One of my headcanon is that everyone in the UOL were Omegas, and so was Csacsi. Until he discovered while he was in Splyce that he just wanted so bad to be an alpha. Also UOL's were a little all poly, so Csacsi is very affectionate towards Xerxe, while PoE is also in love with Alphari.

If someone ever told PowerOfEvil that one day he and Vizicsacsi would part ways, he would have definitely laughed.

He and Tamás were indestructible. No one could have done something like that, to them. Not his brother, not Xerxe, not his love for Alphari. But maybe that’s been a Unicorn Of Love is about.

They both had so much love for the world, that they cannot stop themselves from sharing it.

And so it was first his brother, then Csacsi, then Alphari.

And for Tamás was Tristan, then Xerxe.

They both loved people so much. But they would never, never stopped to love each other sincerely, tenderly.

It was their way, their choice. Even through the ocean.

So many splits in the other part of the world... Tamás was a bit tired. He wanted to return to school, enter in a university, take his degree in who knows what. Engineering, maybe.

When Tristan discovered his choice, he felt fear.

“Are you quitting? Would you ever be with me... Again?"

Was his loudest thought. But Tamás didn't let that idea settle down. He just laughed a bit, and whispered directly into the microphone of his phone.

"Don't you ever dare worry. They say that L.A. colleges are really good for technology. Aren't all big brains there in the Silicon Valley?"

Tristan laughed. He noticed that some tears had wetted his eyes.

"Is it okay for you to go so far from home?"

Kiss chuckled a bit. America seems so distant from Hungary…

"It's for college's sake. I will endure it."

Tristan closed his eyes. Outside, California's sun was rising, while the night was deep in Berlin.

"Maybe we could rent an house. It would be nice, wouldn’t it?"

Tamás listened quietly. His heart felt strangely free. It was a new sensation, that he acknowledged only the day he discovered himself.

"Tristan." He started.

"I need medical insurance. Do you think that there will be problems?"

Tristan got up from his bed, and reached quietly the shared bathroom.

Tamás was transitioning since 2018. After years of suspect about alphas, he just discovered that his consistent discomfort wasn't about others. It was about himself. Germany was more than eager to gave him the right hormones to became an alpha, but in the USA was a different matter.

"No. I will talk to the manager, maybe I can borrow you my own. There must be some programs that allows that. Ah, I miss the welfare so much."

Tamás looked at the computer. The queue seems never ending.

"... I'm looking forward to see you."

He stated.

"Because after all this time, I think I deserve to stay closer to you."

Tristan made a little, distant chuckle.

"Don't make me all emotional at this hour, okay? I don't want to explain everything to the others."

"For once you want to live up to your name?"

Kiss asked, slightly amazed by his newfound shyness.

"If it's evil to hide the fact that you're coming to live here? Maybe. But I don't want to talk with the manager until things are done. Because they'll ask if I want to copy Forg1ven, you know. They still live there?"

"Heh. Yes, they're still here. With their cubs. They're four years old, you know?"

Tristan made another little laugh, and entered in the shower, placing the phone safe from the water.

"Good for them that they have a house of their own, then! So none can complain about Konstantinos' screams."

Tamás made an amused sound. "You're so evil."

"I know. It's in my name."


End file.
